


Shattered

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."





	Shattered

"Don’t do that again." Buffy squeezes Gunn's hand. His good hand as a nurse wraps the other with plaster. There are clear breaks from where the vampire threw him against a wall and he attempted to stop the impact with his hand. When the nurse asks in Italian what happened, Buffy explains that her stupid boyfriend hopped on a Vespa and bit the pavement. Like the ketchup on her shirts before her mom knew about her calling.

She believes that her mom would've like Gunn. And she silently wishes that her mom was here to pick them up and help her. Talk to her and smooth back her hair, assuring her that Gunn had only broken a few bones in his hand.

"Hey." Gunn leans in and kisses Buffy's cheek as soon as the nurse exits the room. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her closely to him. Her body starts to relax against him. "I love you."

"Love you too." She cuddles in the curve of his shoulder. Her breathing slows as they wait for the pain pills that the nurse has promised. She runs her fingers over the cast. "Think I'm going to decorate this when we get home." Looking up at him, she smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
